Last Night Together
by AlterEgo911
Summary: A week after the events of "Hong Kong Longs", Jake and Rose find a way to make their last night together special, Along with an unexpected guest. Warning: contains teenage. yuri, and threesome lemon,
1. Chapter 1

American Dragon: Jake Long

Last night together

Chapter 1

Making it Special

-Prologue

Jake Long, the American Dragon, and Rose, once a member of the Huntsclan, have had a winding history with one another, filled with ups and downs, make-ups and break-ups. Recently, Rose's history with the Huntsclan was erased from reality thanks to the selflessness of Jake via aztec wishing-artifacts, as well as her history with the boy she came to fall in love with.

Six Days ago, she had reunited with and remembered her true love by sheer chance; at first she didn't remember him and thought he was crazy, but she remembered who she once was just in time to save the dragons from the Dark Dragon and be rescued by Jake.

Since then, Jake and Rose have been spending every day with each other after Rose would leave school, and they did some memorable things. Jake's friends and Family let him spend his time with Rose, not knowing if he was ever going to see her again.

First Day (after the Battle): They had a night-picnic on Victoria Peak

Second Day: An Amusement Park, (Rose puked after one of the rides, but Jake was nice enough to clean it off of her face)

Third Day: Dinner and a Show (It was a comedy restaurant, and although the comedian only spoke chinese, Rose was able to translate)

Fourth Day: Rose invited Jake into her room and posed for photos he'd take; said photos had her wearing various pajamas, underwear, swimsuits, as well as a towel, and a modest nude shot (Wear she'd lay herself on the bed, cross her arms to hide her breasts and legs to hide her pubic area)... it was her idea, and her ninja-like quickness kept him from seeing anything, and left him at the receiving end of a sensual tease... for the moment (Although she let him see her firm, round, butt).

Day Five:...Present

Hong Kong, Rose's School, girl's locker room.

It was just after Physical Education, the school girls going about their after-gym routine; Stripping themselves of their gym uniforms and underwear, revealing their full, sweaty, post pubescent bodies, then making their way to the showers to wash themselves off (some of the girls being close enough friends to wash each other's backs), followed by the girls toweling themselves off and putting their clothes back on.

Throughout this routine, all Rose could think about was what she and Jake were going to do on their last night together, knowing he would have to leave the following afternoon. As she undressed herself, she began to ponder a few possibilities. Starting by taking off her gym shirt and sports bra, she wondered if Jake would want to see more of her, more even than the night she posed as a modest nude. When she removed her gym-pants and underwear to put them in her locker, she began wondering about doing something risky, rememberable, and very personal. During her shower, she continued muling it over in her head, considering the pleasures, Jake's reaction, and possible consequences. However, the mere thought made Rose's senses tingle with temptation, so much temptation and thrill, that the only thing keeping her from groping her own breasts from sheer pleasure was the knowledge that the other girls were still there. When she finished showering, she used her toweling off as a cover/alibi to at least brush her thought induced tension from her firm, age-appropriately large breasts. When she was getting dressed, she decided that she would wait to see if Jake would bring it up first.

Although, she had bought some contraception from an elf the previous night, just in case things had gotten juicy, but the sound of Rose's parents coming home ruined it (it was a good thing Rose could get dressed in the blink of an eye).

-Later, with Jake

Jake Long stood at the corner across the street from Rose's school, waiting for them to let out. He and his friends and family have done their sight seeing and bonding for that day. He stood there for four minutes, waiting for them to let out in less than sixty seconds. He helped pass that time by scrolling through the photos he took of Rose, which he put on his MP3. He, too, had been thinking of what to do on his final night with Rose. Coming to thought was he and Rose doing something intimate, personal, enjoyable... sensual. Sure, he had his doubts and intimidations, but hey, when was he going to get a chance like that again? Plus, he deserved this, after all he's been through as a dragon.

When the school finally let out, Jake casually looked around the corner to see where Rose was in the crowd, but didn't immediately see her; he kept it cool as not to seem desperate or obsessed. He was so focus on the crowd, he didn't notice anyone sneaking up on him from behind he heard the footsteps. He quickly turned around and found himself face-to-face with her bosom (Being that she is taller than him).

"Hey there," Rose greeted.

"Hey yourself," Jake replied with a casual tone, taking a step backward to notice her stance: one foot in front of the other, both hands behind her back, and shoulders relaxed; she was basically trying to seduce him via body language. Even her facial expression had an inviting gaze and seductive grin. "Ssooo..." Jake continued nervously, "How'd you get...?"

"Ninja prowess," Rose responded. Jake grinned as he mentally brushed it off. The two took one-another's hand and made walked side-by-side away from the school.

a nearby park.

The two sat on a bench adjacent to a pond and just stared into their forward direction, sitting quietly, Jake with his hand across Rose's shoulder. The two kept glancing from each other to any other object around them, both unknowingly thinking of the exact same thing.

"So, Rose," Jake hesitantly began, getting Rose's attention. "Today's our last day together,"

"Yeah," Rose said with a sigh, waiting for him to continue.

"I just..." Jake continued, taking a deep breath, "I really want to make what may be our last night together be ... well... special,"

"Yeah?" Rose responded softly, fidgeting with her school uniform's tie.

"One of those... those... " Jake didn't know what to continue with. "You know..."

"Once-in-a-lifetime, gotta-take-that-chance, go-for-it... things? or actions?" Rose guessed, putting her hand on his shoulder. The two finally made eye-contact with one another, and in that moment, they both immediately knew what they were both talking about. They both exchanged smiles of pleasure.

"Where do you have in mind?" Jake asked suavely as he got up off of the bench.

"I have an idea." Rose said with a warm smile as she got up, took him by the hand, and lead him off somewhere.

Huntsclan Stronghold, central corridor,

"A HUNTSCLAN STRONGHOLD!" Jake exclaimed, his shocked cry echoing through the deserted halls. Rose had brought them to a large, secret Huntsclan complex.

"What?" Rose asked, "It's deserted, no one knows about it, and there is a lot of space to chose from." She explained as she fiddled with the buttons on the side of her school skirt.

"I.. just thought spud had destroyed the Hong Kong fortress." Jake explained.

"Well, this is actually the Hong Kong Huntsclan academy." Rose explained further. "Now are we gonna Q&A all day?" Rose asked in a sensual tone as she undid her tie and tossed it at Jake (it landing in the spikes in his hair). "Or shall we skip to the T&A?" What she had said gotten Jake's full attention. He watched as she slowly unbuttoned her shirt, going from the bottom up, exposing first her navel, then her pink, lacy, strapless bra (Picked for the occasion), then her cleavage, and once it was completely unbuttoned, she mover her arms behind her and relaxed her shoulders to let the shirt fall to the floor. She then unbuttoned her skirt, and wiggled her hour-glass hips to help it slip off her long, shapely legs and to the floor, revealing pink, lacy panties with a little red rose on it. She then lifted one leg at a time behind her (first left, then right) to undo her socks and shoes. Jake just stared at his beloved Rose with much anticipation as she walked over to him, waggling her hips, and reaching behind her back to unfasten her bra, and let gravity pull it to the floor, and allow her breasts to move freely, bouncing a little with each step, her nipples already hardened, and both breasts slightly larger than usual. Jake was losing his breath at what he was seeing, the woman of his dreams, who he had always wanted, finally approaching him with more skin than cloth on her body; all of this was making Jake rock hard with each passing second. When Rose was at least her arms length in front of Jake, she stopped and crossed her arms to cover her breasts, incidentally causing some cleavage.

"H-h-hey," Jake stammered, "Why ya stopping?"

"I'm not showing you more until you catch up with me," Rose said before she Leaned in to plant a soft kiss to Jake on the forehead. From Jakes vantage point, he saw some hot cleavage, and didn't need to be told twice on what he needed to do. He then, quickly and without hesitation, removed all of his clothing, he wasn't trying to be seductive, but he did get naked fast enough to avoid a buzz-kill. When he let himself be seen Rose blushed heart nearly skipped a beat, mainly because his little dragon had given meaning to Jake's last name of "long". Knowing that he really wanted this, Rose uncrossed her arms, and then took Jake by both hands, then placed them at the waistband of her panties. "I'm letting you have the honors, Jake Long," She said in a sexy whisper. Trying not to spoil the mood, Jake slowly pulled down Rose's panties, feeling the smooth skin and toned muscle of her legs, slowly and steadily exposing Rose's pussy. When Rose's well shaven pussy was revealed, and the panties had fallen to the ground, Jake saw an intricate, green pattern going around the love lips. Rose could tell Jake was curious, so she explained. "Its a contraception spell. I put it before I left school, just in case. It protects from pregnancy and transfers of other unmentionables for a full 24 hours. Side effects include lust, minor breasts expansion, and prolonged orgasms."

"Meaning?" Jake asked with an eager look.

"Don't hold back," Rose responded. on that, Jake used his dragon tongue to wet the lips of Rose's vagina, being careful not to smudge the mark. This was sending bolts of pleasure through Rose's body, making her legs weak, and her gasp. She slowly lowered herself to the ground to she could lay on her back; Jake was still able to keep his long, forked tongue to her forbidden zone while she was moving. When she was fully on her back, Jake pulled his tongue back in. "Aw, why'd you stop?" Rose asked in an intentionally child-like tone.

"Because," Jake replied smoothly as he knelt between her spread legs, "This is the main attraction." he took s brief hold of his hardened cock in order to better aim it into her pink, smooth, vagina. With one quick thrust, he dove the tip into her body, making them both gasp in pleasure. With that, he started to move his member in and out of her body, slowly, making every move pleasurable, enjoyable, moan-worthy. Both of them started to sweat, even in the chilly air of the abandoned fortress, their heartbeats accelerating as Jakes hip movement was gradually building, getting faster and faster with each passing thrust. Both of them had to struggle to keep their eyes open. Getting more and more frisky, Jake leaned in to plant kisses on Rose's belly, working his way up to her breasts, kissing and licking them both and the space between, then her neck, until they had made full lip contact, Jake still pumping into Rose's body like a jackhammer. The two moaned into each other's mouths, muffling the sounds of their own pleasure as they were not only exchanging stimulus from below the waist, but also while the inserted their tongues into each other's mouths as they kissed, their sweat trickling down like rain. As the adrenaline grew, Rose all of the sudden rapped her arms around Jake, pressing his flat pecks against her round breasts, which somehow made Jake's cock grow a little inside Rose, which made her moan even louder into Jake's mouth as she refused to break the kiss. Jake kept pounding in and Rose kept moaning and moving her hands all up and down Jake's back for what seemed like hours. When Jake finally hit Rose's clitoris, she broke the kiss and let out a loud, echoing scream.

"Jakey!" She exclaimed as she panted frantically, "I'm... going... to... cum!" she continued between breaths

"He... too!" Jake responded, also between breaths.

"Well then.." Rose took one last breath, "OPEN FIRE!" She finished with an orgasm where both her an Jake's genetic juices fired out at the same time, and Jake going inside Rose, knowing that she had used a protection spell.

Both of them panted heavily to catch their breath. Jake pulled himself out of Rose, then lowered himself next to her, lying face up on her right, and taking her birth-marked hand into his.

"So..." He started quietly, "was it good for you?"

"Oh yeah," Rose answered, staring at the ceiling in the bliss of pleasure, "It definitely was." She turned her head to look him in the eye, and the two shared a deep, loving, kiss. Rose then guided Jake's hand (the one he was holding her hand with) to her right breast, and let him feel it and the still hard nipple.

After gently breaking the kiss, Rose and Jake both leaned up and stretched a bit, upon that, noticing that they both smelled like their own pheromones and hormones.

"Whew!" Jake got to his feet, and then helped Rose up. "You think that there's a working shower in this joint?"

"I know what you mean," Rose responded, as she tried to manually fan the smell away from her nose. "We smell like hot, horny, underaged sex."

"and I don't want to explain THAT to my parents." Jake added. the two shared a brief laugh at that.

"Follow me," Rose offered as she started walking (dizzily at first,) "I think I know where to find a shower, and feel free to enjoy the view." Rose, who was still naked, not even bothering to pick up her clothes, walked down a corridor, purposefully swinging her butt a little bit just to tease Jake. Jake followed her lead, leaving his cloths behind as well.

The two were blissfully walking through the cold, abandoned stronghold, leaving their still sweaty, naked bodies to the mercy of the atmosphere. Unbeknownst to them, someone knew that they were there, someone female, someone who had taken her clothes off and pleasured herself to their actions as she watched from the surveillance room.

this is my first time writing a dirty fic, so be nice.


	2. The Only Working Shower

ADJL

Last night together

Chapter 2

the Only working shower

The Huntsclan Stronghold, corridor

Jake and Rose, still naked, smelly, and partially weary from their first sexual performance, were walking side by side down a dark, cold, metal hallway in search of a working shower; they were yet to find so much as a shower room period.

"Hey, Rose," Jake started, "Are you sure that there's a shower here?"

"Of course," Rose answered, "As you can imagine, working out in a body-tight uniform can make a person sweaty." The mention of sweat, coupled with the sight of Rose's naked, developed body, made Jake's heart skip a beat; he would've gotten a new boner, but his junk had undergone shrinkage, being that it was very cold in there. "I at least hope that the showers work," Rose continued, crossing her arms over round, bouncy breasts, squeezing them together for warmth as she shivered, "My nipples have gotten so hard that they could pierce metal." She moved her arms a little to show Jake her erect nipples, the sight at least gave Jake some hormonal warmth. She immediately covered her breasts back up with one arm, while using her other hand to cover her pussy, leaving her pale, round ass still visible.

"How'd it get so cold in here during the SUMMER anyway?" Jake asked as he used his hands to cover his receded junk for warmth, leaving his backside out in the open.

"I don't know," Rose answered as they continued walking, "Maybe it's because we're underground without any sunlight?"

"Maybe," Jake shrugged. "Still, maybe we should huddle together for warmth?" Jake suggested in a suave demeanor, hoping for more skin contact with Rose. She giggled and blushed in response, using the hand she used to cover her breasts to cover her mouth a little, allowing her breasts to jiggle a little from the giggle, uninhibited by a bra.

"Easy, Tiger," Rose responded, covering herself back up, "Let's wait until we find a Shower." Jake was slightly disappointed, but he didn't make a big deal of it; after all, he would get to see more of Rose's bare butt as she lead the way.

soon after.

Jake and Rose kept wandering down the hall, their arms getting soar from shielding their respective private parts from the cold air of the abandoned complex, still smelling like sweat and hormones. Finally, Rose spots something promising.

"LOOK!" She exclaims, pointing with the hand she used to cover her vagina, " A GYM!"

"And where there's a gym..." Jake added, knowing where Rose was going with that,

"THERE'S A SHOWER!" Rose threw both arms into the air and jumped in rejoice, exposing her breasts once more, and causing them to bounce as she jumped. "Finally!" She hugged Jakes head up against her chest without thinking, incidentally squishing his face against her breasts, thus disorienting Jake temporarily as his face was pressed against her naturally firm, cushiony breasts.

iI like how tonight is going/i Jake thought in his head as he let Rose's boobs caress his face.

Inside the shower room.

Jake was searching the lockers for fresh, or unused, soap while Rose was looking for a working shower stall. Rose would go from stall to stall, turning on every hot water nozzle she found, most of them not working at all, others trickling out cold water. Jake used his Dragon claws to pick open locker doors and search for a bar of soap. He eventually, after getting open a line of lockers that belonged to male Huntsclan members (based on contents), he found a locker that contained female underwear.

"Hey, Rose?" Jake asked from across the room, "Were these showers co-ed?"

"Some shower rooms are, Jake," Rose answered, "It has do do with self control, and culture of the area. But only members who have mastered self control are allowed here, for obvious reasons."

"Really?" Jake responded distractedly as he rummaged through the female's locker thoroughly (unlike with the other lockers), finding photos of other huntsclan women, only they were naked, revealing dragon-shaped birthmarks on their respective breasts, buttocks, love-lips, inner-thighs, and waists; He even found multiple photos of two different stark-naked Huntsclan women tongue-kissing, groping each other's breasts, interlocking legs, or all of the above; the sight of which gave Jake a massive boner.

"Found something?" Rose's voice came from directly behind Jake. He got startled and jumped backwards, the back of his head landing between Rose's breasts as he stumbled backward. On contact, Rose quickly wrapped her arms around him at the shoulders, holding him in place. Despite his hairstyle, Rose still had a good vantage point on Jake's boner, and the contents of the locker. Jake chuckled nervously chuckled as his face turned red, hoping Rose wouldn't get too upset. She smirked and glanced down at Jake.

"Curiosity could cost a dragon's luck." Rose said slyly as she held out a still-wrapped bar of soap, "key word, icould/i." She added as she slid her right index finger from Jake's shoulder to the tip of his erect cock. The entire stimulation sent good shivers throughout his skin. "I found a working shower with hot water," Rose continued as she gently stroked Jake's shaft, aware yet unresponsive to Jake's dragon tail slowly appearing and snaking around Rose's body to get a good feel of her well toned ass; Rose didn't mind, instead, she instead gently grabbed his tail with her other hand and said "hands only," in a gentle, inviting voice. Upon that, Jake got back to his feet, and they both walked side-by-side to the now-running shower.

the stall

The shower stall itself had no door, and the walls at the sides were only far apart enough for only one person, making Jake and Rose press against each other in order to get the hot water, which they didn't really mind. They had broken the bar of soap in half so that they each could wash the smell off of the other. Jake's hands slowly, gently, and enthusiastically slid across and explored Rose's back, covering it with suds from the soap, as well as manually groping her ass. His face was parallel to her breasts, which he kissed, licked, and caressed tenderly, on both the area between them, and the sides of the breasts themselves. Because he was shorter than she was, his intense boner was stretching between her shapely legs, but not close enough to her vagina. Rose was washing Jake's back with her piece of the soap, gently kissing areas on his head, which was made easier with his normally gelled up hair dampened and down. Jake soon lifted his face from Rose's breasts, and then started sharing a series of tender kisses with Rose, face-to-face, tongue-to-tongue. Their original intention was to wash off any smells and dirt from their last shag session, but their desire for more outweighed their sense to get it done, get dressed, and get home before their luck ran out at the worst possible moment. Yet again, they were in an abandoned fortress underground, and it was still in the afternoon, and they deserved to get as much as they could from each other as they could.

As Rose was washing Jake's back, the sudsy bar slipped right out of her hand as she was reaching for Jake's butt.

"Whoops, I dropped my soap," Rose said seductively, breaking the kiss, " I'd better pick it up." She maneuvered around Jake, got on her hands and knees, and started "searching for the soap". She crawled in font of Jake, her ass gradually wiggling in front of his erect member. Jake's heart pounded, wondering if Rose was really inviting him, because his face in a girl's breasts served as a major distraction from the way she was talking; also, up the butt was totally new to him - yet again, so was sex in general - So he gently poked the area around her butt hole with the tip of his pecker, wondering how she'd respond. Rose looked back at him, turning her head slightly, her eyes silently saying "go for it". At that, Jake and Rose respectively took deep breaths as Jake reared his pelvis back a little bit, then thrusting his rocket into Rose's back door; upon penetration, Rose let out a high pitched moan, her arms and legs suddenly weak from the pleasurable stimulus. "You are bold enough to go head first into a Huntsclan set-up? huh, American Dragon?" Rose asked breathlessly.

"You can say that again." Jake responded with a grin, pulling back, then thrusting back in, and repeating the same action over and over again while the hot water ran on their young, naked bodies. As Jake kept pounding, she stagnantly lifted her self up, using her arms to at least bring her upper body up against the wall where the shower pipe came from; her arms and right cheek rested against the wall while her breasts were left at the mercy of gravity. Rose panted heavily and quickly as Jake continued thrusting his little dragon in and out of her back door like a jack hammer, soon leaning over Rose's body for a better reach at her breasts, which he then gropes and fondles, squeezing the firm flesh and fingering the erect nipples. Rose's gasps and Jake's grunts grow louder and louder as Jake's thrusts get faster and faster, deeper and deeper.

- Outside the shower room

Unbeknownst to them, the female eavesdropper who spied on them in the foyer, had put her cloths on and followed them to where they were. She stood outside of the doorway to the shower room, listening to the noises and sounds going on in there. She had one hand down her pants to fondle her own pussy as the other was up her shirt to fondle her peachy breasts, trying her best not to gasp out loud.

Back in the shower

Jake and Rose were both on the fast approach to their respective limits.

"Rose!" Jake cried out, "I'm ready to FIRE!" he exclaimed, referring to unleashing his load.

"You're not the only one!" Rose panted. At that, Jake quickly pulled out, and unleashed his load all over the shower floor, leaving it to be washed away by the current of shower water down the drain, along with Rose's cum.

Having reached their limit a second time that same afternoon, they both gently lowered themselves to the floor, sitting face-up, backs against the wall, letting the shower water fall on them while they caught their breath. They then turned their gazes to one another and smiled. Jake admired the sight of the water spraying on Rose's body, running down every curve from her breasts -which rose and fell a little with each breath- to her waist to her abdomen and down her legs; the what little light there was in that room reflecting off of those very wet curves. Rose gazed upon Jake, and admired his fit, if not age-appropriately scrawny, torso. Then, they turned their heads to look at each other face on, followed by a slow lean in on one another where they had slowly poked their tongues out from their mouths. When they were close enough, they touched the tip of their tongues to each other's, and held it there for a solid five seconds before slowly and passionately sharing an open mouthed kiss, enjoying the peaceful silence, interrupted only by the sounds of their salivated lips and tongues smacking against one another.

Suddenly, a loud gasp of self-pleasure was heard from outside the shower room, shocking Jake and Rose out of their passion-induced trance and breaking their kiss. Jake got up, and staggered out of the stall to glance around the locker room; he saw a silhouette running for the exit, struggling to keep it's pants up.

"Oh no you don't!" Jake was obviously miffed about seeing someone have spied on he and Rose during their special occasion. He then transformed into his red, winged-serpent-like dragon form, without exclaiming his signature "dragon up". " You should stay here, babe." Jake suggested.

"Will do," Rose agreed, balling herself up to cover herself; she may have been confident enough to partake in hot, underaged sex, but not enough to charge into battle naked.

Jake flew after the intruder in what was the shortest chase of his career as a dragon, immediately pouncing her and pinning her to the ground. With the help of his dragon-vision. he was able to identify the interloper, and was shocked to learn who it was...

you all get three guesses


	3. The Uninvited

ADJL

Last night together

Chapter 3

The uninvited/epilogue

the locker room

The American Dragon had just pinned down, by the wrists, a mysterious figure that he had caught spying on his and Rose's hanky-panky. To his surprise, it was none other that his friend, Trixie Carter.

"Trixie!" He blurted out in shock.

"What?" Rose exclaimed. She rushed out of the stall, grabbed a towel from an open locker, sloppily wrapped it around her body to hide her beautiful, natural features, and rushed over for a better look. She was shocked to see that it was Trixie, grinning nervously with her shirt slightly wrinkled, and her pants a little lower than usual, belt unbuckled and the waistband of her panties showing. "I thought that gasp I heard sounded like a pleasure-gasp!" Rose exclaimed, apparently knowing what Trixie had been doing.

"Don't ya'll get mad at me!" Trixie retorted as Jake got off of her and let her up. "You two were the ones exchanging spit, tits, and seeds." The mood was intense mixed with awkward, so Jake went to an open locker to find himself a towel so he could join the argument in human form, leaving the girls to continue their spat.

"Excuse me for wanting to spend what might just be my last moments with my boyfriend doing something SPECIAL!" Rose yelled, struggling to keep the towel from falling.

"Yeah, something that he'll be GLAD to be halfway around the world for if everything falls into place!" Trixie responded, referring to pregnancy.

"I used a protection spell, Trixie," Rose remarked, actually lifting her towel to reveal the mark. There was an awkward pause, Rose waiting for Trixie to respond to that, only to see her stare at her snatch blankly; ignoring that, Rose continued. "What do you have against me anyway?" Rose asked in a more calm voice, "Even in my other past you weren't very fond of me." Trixie let out a sigh to calm herself down. She then nudged her loose cargo pants so that they would freely fall to her ankles, revealing purple panties with a little red butterfly on them, why she did so was unclear.

"I always thought you like any other pretty face with big breasts, a heartbreaker," Trixie said sullenly. Rose sense a serene sincerity in Trixie's voice, along with a sense of self-doubt; At that, Rose lowered the towel to expose her bare breasts to show Trixie that they weren't that big, leaving her holding the towel only over her vagina as the rest of the towel hit the floor.

"My breasts aren't that big," Rose said with a reassuring tone. Trixie looked up to see Rose's ripe breasts hanging from her chest, supple and smooth. At that, Trixie yanked off her shirt and training bra with one fell swoop, and tossed them aside, revealing her bud-like breasts with slightly large, dark, erect nipples; they were smaller than Rose's but still larger than fresh breast-buds.

"Still bigger than mine" Trixie responded, letting her breasts hang loose.

"Either way," Rose continued putting her free hand on Trixie's shoulder, "I'm not like those other girls, so you don't have to worry about Jake," Trixie glanced from the hand that was on her shoulder, to Rose's sincere expression, to Rose's naked features. For some reason, Trixie's body was filled with an even more aroused than when she saw Jake and Rose in action. She felt her hormones surge, her heartbeat accelerate, her skin get clammy, and her breath shorten. She had just realized that she had stripped herself to only her panties in front of another girl who's only cover was a drooping towel being held over her vaginal area; sure, that was a locker-room situation, but Rose's bare-naked beauty in the tomboy's eyes seemed to have an effect on her judgement, especially since they were the only ones there (until Jake would come back). "Uhh, Trixie?" Rose started, noticing that Trixie was unusually quiet, " Are you oka-MMPPHH!" Trixie had just sprang a full-frontal ambush on Rose(the shock making Rose drop her towel), wrapping her arms around her, pressing her hips against Rose's, their breasts of different sizes together, and forcing a big, wet, kiss straight into Rose's mouth. The surprise made Rose stumble backward into the side-wall of a locker column, which didn't stop Trixie, especially not from sticking her tongue into Rose's mouth and exploring. The sensation for Rose was by far the most violating she could think of, and yet some part of her enjoyed the feel of a clammy African-American girl's breasts against hers, as well as the oral interaction. However, that's not to say that Rose didn't try screaming through her muffled lips, too shocked to focus her huntsclan martial arts.

Just then, Jake came back -in human form with a towel wrapped around his waist to hide his junk- and saw his best female friend making out with his girlfriend, leaving him both shocked and aroused, but the shock outweighed his ability to get a boner. So he rushed over, and used his dragon arms to pull Trixie off of Rose, and shove her backward to the point of stumbling onto her own, large, still-in-panties booty.

"What the heck was that!" Jake exclaimed towards Trixie, "Aren't you all about the guys?" Trixie was just as confused as the others.

"I-I-I am." Trixie stammered, "I just don't know what came over me. Rose and I were having a blowout, we calm down, we compare breast size, next thing I know I have my tongue in her mouth!" Jake looked to Rose for her side of the story, but she was still blank-minded from the surprise attack, breathing heavily, and now her skin was getting clammy.

"Rose?" Jake asked as he approached and felt her forehead, "Are you okay?"

"Remember the side-effects of my protection spell?" She added as she got back up, "I forgot to mention it also risks sexually attracting other females, and coupled with the lust side effect..." Jake put two and two together on that note, knowing that Trixie had been irresistibly drawn to the Rose, and that Rose was indeed open minded; all of that information gave Jake a boner that undid his towel and left it hanging over his shafted rock. "The only way to get rid of it is to get it out of our systems." Jake was really getting turned on. "You wouldn't mind if... we..."

"All three?" Jake was hoping for the best.

"Only when we say when, and where." Trixie added, pulling off her panties to reveal her slightly haired pussy.

"Fine by me," Jake answered as he say Rose and Trixie approach one another, their sweaty, naked, sexy bodies reflecting what little light was in that room. "Just fiiiiine,"

Rose started this time by pulling the elastics out of Trixie's hair, letting her hair-buns unravel, and her hair fall to her shoulders. Trixie followed by placing her hands on Rose's shoulders, then sliding them over Rose's breasts, then her waist, then reaching around for a manual grip on her firm butt; Rose was doing the same thing to Trixie. Both were sending tingles across each other's skin as they did so, and more so when they pulled each other in, arms around one another, hands on the other's butt cheeks, groping each other's firm ass muscles gently and gracefully. They then pulled each other closer (Rose elevating Trixie slightly to get face level by holding her by the ass), pressed their breasts together, nipple-to-nipple, and grinned at each other, they then glanced their gaze to Jake, who was standing there with a blank stare, witnessing the whole thing with his jaw dropped, eyes wide, and his cock throbbing. Rose and Trixie then looked back at each other, and proceeded with the hottest, open mouthed, girl-to-girl tongue kiss that Jake had ever seen; knowing it was entertaining him, the girls deliberately continued moaning, gasping, smacking lips and breathing heavily. Trixie's hands traveled across Rose's back and wrapped her legs around Rose's waist as Rose began to lose balance. Suddenly, Rose fell backward, landing on her discarded towel, and one Jake tossed under her to soften the fall (the one he was previously using), incidentally not breaking the kiss, but giving Trixie a reason to quickly release her leg's grip on Rose, and spread them over her. Trixie wanted to make a joke, but was so into Rose at the moment to care. Trixie was now groping Rose's boobs, squishing the flesh and playing with her erect nipples (although not as well as Jake had done before). Rose continued groping Trixie's ass, and occasionally reached her finger between her legs to get a good moan out of her, and to keep her busy as she manually opened those cheeks to reveal Trixie's anal exit. Jake looked at the opened ass, then looked at Rose, who gave optic signals (pointing with her eyes and winking) for Jake to get involved. Jake felt uneasy about putting his mini-Jake into Trixie's but for several reasons, including the fact that Trixie was a just-friend, and it would be in front of Rose, who he had already penetrated twice; yet again, Rose did give him the okay, and Trixie was already making out with his girlfriend, so whatever line there was had already been crossed. Jake slowly crept behind Trixie, his throbbing erection in hand -surprisingly not leaking yet- and noticed that both girls were wet between the legs, which turned him on further. As this point, Trixie's mouth and tongue traveled down from Rose's lips to her neck, then her shoulders, then left breast, leaving a trail of saliva, and Rose still gasping from the physical pleasure given by the other female, she could barely focus on giving Jake the go-no-go on entry, but she still knew that she liked men. Jake couldn't take it anymore, he didn't wait for Rose's signal, he got to his knees, and plunged his member into Trixie's ass with dead on aim, causing her to part her lips from Rose's skin and scream out, allowing for Rose to regain her focus from the pleasure.

"What are you doing!" Trixie gasped, overwhelmed by the feel of Jake's shaft up her ass.

"Call it payback for eavesdropping on mine and Jake's special night," Rose said as she let go of Trixie's ass cheeks to grab hold of her arms. "Don't get me wrong," She continued before smothering Trixie's lips again with a forceful kiss, "I iam/i feeling lustful," She finished before just licking Trixie's lips.

"And I'm feeling turned on," Jake said as he partially pulled his member out of Trixie's ass, "But I'll be gentile," He said as he slowly reinserted it. Trixie began moaning accordingly with Jake's slow pumping, and Rose then shifted her body further under Trixie's shorter body so she could suck and nibble on her smaller tits, incidentally biting harder than she thought. With her hands being held away, and her best friend ramming in from the rear, Trixie felt scared, and at the same time sensually satisfied. As she was being stimulated from the chest and ass, she began gasping and sweating. Jake and Rose were also sweating, although not from the same sense of pleasure Trixie was experiencing: Jake was Sweating because of the sight of two girls touching skin, lips, and boobs. Rose was sweating because she was under someone else's hot body. Trixie was reaching her climax, while Jake and Rose were still far from cumming, being that Jake was more into Rose's body, and that no one was really working Rose.

"Guys!" Trixie gasped, "I think I'm gonna... gonna... GONNA... !" Rose quickly slid herself back to face level with Trixie to give her one last tongue kiss as Jake pulled out of her ass, muzzling Trixie's loud orgasmic scream as her vagina sprayed her juices between Jake's legs. She collapsed on top of Rose's body after breaking the kiss, panting for breath. There was a heavy silence as Jake crawled beside the girls, and placing himself face up on the floor next to Rose so he could give her a rewarding kiss. "That actually kinda hurt," Trixie started as she lifted herself off from Rose's body and onto her own knees, "Between the butt-pumping and the nipple biting... I was still a virgin."

"You technically still are," Rose said when she and Jake finished kissing, both lifting themselves so that they were sitting upright, "We didn't exactly enter your vagina."

"I just didn't want you to say something like 'that was for Kyle Wilkins', or something like that," Jake added, "Besides, you weren't using any birth control."

"But why did Rose have to bite so hard?" Trixie inquired, cupping her hands over her breasts, which was actually a perfect fit in size.

"That was part of the payback," Rose said as she leaned in on Trixie, stopping a kiss's distance from her face, allowing Jake to sneak himself back to the ground, this time his head is next to Trixie's thighs, "And it's not over yet," Rose whispered before she gave Trixie a quick kiss on the lips again, and gently stroking Trixie's pussy once with her hand. As Rose backed away, Trixie looked to see Jake lying on the ground, facing straight up, and seeing his cock still standing at attention. Rose positioned herself over Jake's pelvic area so that his penis was bull's-eyed with her snatch, gave him a quick, passionate, good-luck-tongue-kiss, and then quickly lowered her pelvis on to his erection, nailing it bull's-eye inside of her. Rose and Jake gasped for breath after that, and Trixie just stared, still feeling lustful and tempted, which showed in her eyes, her clammy skin, and the fact that she was fondling her own breasts and getting wet between the legs. She watched Rose go up and down on Jake, both gasping in pleasure, knowing that she still wanted more. Trixie didn't focus on Jake because he was her lifelong friend, and didn't want to stir anything up, so she focused her lust on Rose, who she would not only avoid any possible pregnancy with, but would also not be around enough to stir up any awkwardness in a future, despite Rose being a girl. At this point, Jake was using his Dragon tongue to lick Rose's bouncing boobs and erect nipples from a distance, mixing his saliva with her sweat; Rose even accepted Jake's reptilian tongue into her mouth for some long-distance tonsil hockey as it wrapped around both of her breasts at the same time. Rose was really moaning this time, making sure that she could seduce Trixie into maxing out the lust within her by joining them in this position, and it worked. Trixie could no longer just watch and wait, so she unhanded her breasts, got on her knees, and staggered to get in front of Rose, incidentally positioning her dripping pussy over Jake's face. Not waiting her turn, Trixie reached and grabbed the warrior girl's ass forced her lips and tongue into Rose's mouth while Jake's tongue was still in it. The feel of it was awkward for Jake, feeling two sets of lips and two tongues across his tongue, even though both girls' tongues were focusing mainly on each other. Knowing that, Jake slowly puled his tongue out of their mouths, slowly sliding it across Rose's skin and breasts, giving her one more tingle by stopping at the brink of her pussy before moving it to Trixie's body. He started at her navel, then stretching his forked dragon tongue to reach her breasts, which were still pretty cushiony despite their small size, and pinch and play with the erect nipples with the fork in his tongue while his hands were feeling around the girls' legs. The gusto that Rose and Trixie were exhibiting about kissing each other would've bothered Jake if his own cock wasn't already up Rose's vagina, but he didn't really know if the muffled moaning was coming from his input, or them doing their own thing to each other. Ignoring any thoughts that may ruin the mood, he ignored his inhibitions and ran his tongue back down Trixie's breasts and belly while leaving a trail of saliva, then inserted it into Trixie's pussy and let the forked tip of his tongue do the rest. The sudden feel of Jake's tongue insider her body made Trixie release a sudden moan, momentarily breaking her and Rose's kiss, but muffled when Rose took Trixie at the back of the head with both hands, then gave Trixie another quick kiss - this time making sure that her tongue and a good some of her saliva got into Trixie's mouth - , followed by Rose shoving Trixie's face into her own, appropriately large breasts. Right now, both girls are panting and breathing like crazy as Jake tongued one and junk-stuffed the other; while Rose had perfect breathing space, Trixie's face and mouth were pressed against some rather impressive cushions of feminine flesh. Taking advantage of the moment, Trixie got back at Rose, and started sucking, licking, and biting iher/i left breast starting from the side and working her way to the hard nipple. Trixie's tit sucking was almost as good was what Jake did earlier, but not as gentile and passionate as his, though (probably because she was too distracted by the feel of a forked tongue pinching her clitoris).

Their combined heat was steaming up the locker room more than any shower, their sense of pleasure higher than ever before. The girls and Jake were all on the brink of their limits. They kept is up as long as they could, Jake continuing his oral and genital input as he would feel around the bodies above him, and Rose and Trixie kissing, sucking each other's breasts and nipples, and fondling where they can reach. Then, finally, Jake dispersed inside Rose as Rose dispersed over Jake's member, and Trixie, being considerate, quickly threw herself off of Jake and came just above his head, not getting any on his hair or face, although now his elongated dragon tongue was hanging out of his mouth and resting on his chin and chest. Rose pulled off of Jake and rested her sexy, sweaty body next to his on the right on him as Trixie crawled up to position herself to Jake's left. At thus point, all three of them were drenched in sweat, and catching their breath, staring at the ceiling for no particular reason other than to stare into space.

"So... was that part of the payback?" Trixie breathlessly asked Jake and Rose, who were still in a bit of a daze. They looked at each other before answering.

"Actually," Rose answered as she leaned up to get a better look at Trixie, "The real payback will be when the sense of seduction over you wears off and you realize that you made out and-then-some with a naked girl for a while." At this point, Jake knew that Rose had no further desire to get back at Trixie for eavesdropping. The two girls leaned over Jake and shared another kiss over him, without their tongues this time.

"Ahem," Jake gently cleared his throat. The girls looked down to him, glanced at each other from the side, and then leaned in on his face so that they both could kiss him at the same time, tongues and everything. Upon receiving the double-tongue-kiss, Jake inserted his tongue into Rose's mouth so that she could get a taste of Trixie's juices while Trixie got a taste of the inside of Jake's mouth. All the while, Jake had one breast from each on his hands on the appropriate sides, caressing and groping them gently, feeling the erect nipples, and noticing how much larger Rose's were to Trixie's. During the three-way kiss, something sparked within Trixie's mind, causing her to snap out of her lust, and break her part of the kiss; she looked around, gasping, seeing Jake naked, Rose naked, and herself naked. Upon reestablishing her common sense, and recalling what she had been doing, she quickly covered herself up and screamed.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" Trixie cried rhetorically, obviously freaked out. As soon as the tomboy began hyperventilating, Rose and Jake knew that they shouldn't push anymore.

"There's a working shower that way" Rose pointed, the same Shower she and Jake doggie-styled in before Trixie showed up. Heeding the blonde's words, Trixie got up, and hi-tailed it to that very shower. Immediately, Trixie turned on the water, took the soap, and frantically began scrubbing herself all over wear Jake's tongue and Rose's mouth had been.

"So... we just wait our turn, then?" Jake asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yup," Rose answered as she rolled to her side and flipped her hair, "But I know how we can pass the time." Rose finished as she took both of Jake's hands, and placed them on her own breasts. It took Jake one look in her eyes to know what she wanted, and she wanted some affection, but this time strictly above the waist. Rose slowly wrapped her arms around Jake and pulled him in so the two could lock lips passionately as he gently rubbed her breasts. They kept the rest of their exposed, sweaty bodies still and their voices quiet as Jake removed his hands from Rose's breasts and wrapped his arms around her to that he could press her breasts against his chest, feeling the round flesh and erect nipples against his mildly muscled chest. They were in perfect bliss for at least three minutes until they felt something soft and heavy fall onto their lower bodies, which startled them out of their kiss. They looked down to see that it was a towel, and looked up to see that it was Trixie who tossed it to them, dripping wet, wrapped in a mauve towel up to her collarbone, but it was a little too small for her, leaving a slight sliver of her lower butt and tip of her love lips still visible. Her hair was still wet and hanging over her

"You two can share, right?" She said as she walked passed them, unaware that the towel was waving a bit to reveal her round, black butt. Rose and Jake looked at each other, then the shower stall, shrugged, and decided to share another shower, only this time without "dropping the soap", only to continue the make-out session they were enjoying before Trixie threw the towel on them. While the two lovebirds were being affectionate in the shower, Trixie got herself dressed back up, redid her hair, and decided to go look for Jake and Rose's cloths before she got another urge to swap spit with a blonde white chick again.

Streets of Hong Kong, later.

Barley much time passed between when Jake and Rose entered the fortress, and when Jake, Rose, and Trixie got out, it had only been roughly an hour, an hour and a half, tops. The three were walking down a city sidewalk, Jake and Rose holding hands with blissful looks of joy and satisfaction on their faces, and Trixie having her arms crossed with a disgruntled look on her face.

"What happened in there stays in there, got it?" Trixie said to the other two in a disgruntled tone. The two gave a nonchalant "Mm-hm" without so much as a glance. "I'm Serious!" Trixie harshly whispered, "If you ever do feel the need to brag, at least leave me out of you stories."

"Hey," Rose started, side-glancing to Trixie, "You are the one who kissed me first,"

"And the one who shouldn't have been there in the first place?" Jake added, "I'm not even gonna ask how you followed us." Trixie growled in an annoyed manner, obviously sending Jake and Rose the hint. "We won't tell if you won't," Jake continued.

"Good," Trixie said as she turned a corner they were passing, walking away from Jake and Rose.

"Where're you going?" Rose called out.

"I think she'll be needing some time to cool of and digest what she did back there." Jake suggested. Rose just shrugged it of, and led Jake by his hand further down the street. "hey, where're we going?" He asked.

"You'll see," Rose answered with a grin.

Rose's apartment, at least half an hour later

Jake and Rose were in her bedroom with the lights completely turned off; the only lighting came from the hallway, getting in through the small cracks in her door. They were on top of her bed, side-by-side, making out once again, and both completely naked. Rose had originally decided to change out of her school uniform in front of him to he could take pictures, but since he didn't bring his camera, they decided to enjoy each other in a soft, warm, bed instead of a cold, metal floor. Their young, naked bodies pressing against each other as their tongues and lips went in and out of each others mouths, Rose's hard nipples poking Jake's skin while Jake's new boner rested against Rose's slender abdominal area. Rose didn't desire any penetration this time, and Jake didn't desire to penetrate, all the two really wanted was a warm, passionate, quiet embrace with one another. Jake's hands wandered all across Rose's baby-soft skin, feeling her back, legs, butt, waist, and the sides of her breasts, while Rose simply held him close. The kiss lasted for quite some time before Jake broke it to say something.

"Hey, Rose?" He asked softly.

"Hmm?" Rose responded, this time sucking on Jake's neck.

"Do you think we'll be able to make this work?" Jake continued, copping a feel at Rose's breasts to keep in the mood.

"Our relationship?" Rose responded, looking Jake in the eyes. They could see through each others eyes that they really meant something to each other. "We'll think of something," Rose responded before continuing the tongue kiss; Rose's response was all Jake really needed. Rose then rolled over on to her back, taking Jake so he could be on top of her, which kind of surprised Jake.

"What the..?" He started before he knew what position they were in. He was found his legs straddles around Rose's waist, and his erect cock pointing between her breasts. He thought she wanted for him to put it between her breasts, until she spoke up.

"Please, come inside me, one last time?" Rose pleased in a lustful voice, wearing a look on her face that Jake just couldn't say no to. Jake silently agreed with a grin, and steadily repositioned himself appropriately between Rose's legs as Rose grabbed a tissue from a tissue box adjacent to her bed, just to be sure the could wipe up any evidence before it is left on her clean sheets. Jake then took aim and entered, causing Rose to gasp in pleasure and grip her bed-sheet. Now knowing how to approach this, Jake leaned over Rose, held himself up by placing his hands over her shoulders, and began the in-and-out maneuver. He made sure to keep it slow this time so the mood would go from passionate to hardcore in an abrupt way. Rose breathed heavily and quietly as Jake did his part, her chest steadily heaving up and down with each breath, causing her breasts to jiggle slightly and gradually. Doing it in a soft, warm, bed was so much more comfortable than doing it in a cold, hard, metal fortress crawling with who-knows-what. The two began to sweat up again, even after the two showers in the hunts-lair, they began to fill the room with the scent of hormones. As Jake continued pumping his beloved girlfriend, he leaned in for more mouth-to-mouth action, the two moaning softly as they swapped more saliva and gently waltzed with each other's tongues. Their chests were pressed together once again; the feel of a woman's bare breasts against his chest was something Jake would never get tired of, same could be said of Rose and her thought towards her own, supple chest being pressed against her boyfriend's appropriately toned chest. The sensation of Jake going in and out was still as amazing for Rose now as it was when they first engaged in such intercourse earlier that day; She gasped slowly and constantly to avoid moaning, which would give her neighbors something to listen to. The two kept at it for a good fifteen minutes, keeping slow and steady, quiet and passionate, kisses only broken to gasp for air, all until Rose began to reach her climax. She gripped her bed-sheets hard, her gasps gradually becoming moans, the moans gradually getting louder, her back arching off of the bed, her toes clenching, and her hands gripping the bed sheets tightly enough to almost rip them where she gripped them. When Rose's scream was about to reach it's fullest, Jake thought quickly and placed his mouth over hers, muffling the scream with the best open mouth kiss Rose had ever had. Jake came at the same time she did (followed by an immediate pull-out), causing an overflow that would have dripped onto the bed if Rose hadn't quickly wiped it up with the tissue she grabbed earlier. After Rose tossed the soiled tissue into a near my waste basket, Jake slowly lowered his exhausted body onto Rose's body, wrapping his arms around her as she wrapped her arms around him as they engaged in a soft, long, romantic kiss.

"So," Jake whispered after slowly breaking the kiss, "How was I?" Rose began her answer by kissing him on the lips again before speaking.

"Best experience of my life," Rose answered as she touched her nose to Jake's in an eskimo kiss. The two held each other silently for a moment before Jake changed the subject.

"I'm gonna miss you when I leave," Jake said softly as he moved his right hand up and ran his fingers through Rose's hair.

"I'll miss you, too," Rose whispered back as she ran her hand down his back.

The two then stared at each other with a silent, loving, blissful gaze, enjoying the silence, the solitude, and the opportunities that they took that day. Jake and Rose were both ready to say the biggest three words that they could say to each other, until they heard the sound of The apartment's front door unlock.

"My parents!" Rose quietly gasped, utterly breaking the mood. Jake knew that if Rose's parents caught them where they were, he'd rather face the huntsman. he quickly sprung himself off of Rose and scurried around the room to collect his clothing and sloppily put it back on before Rose even had a chance to spring herself out of bed.

"Rose?" Rose's mother called out from the front door, "You home?"

"Yeah, mom!" Rose answered, "I'm just changing out of my uniform!" she added as she quickly put on a rope to cover herself and then opened the window so Jake could sneak out of it.

"Okay, honey!" Rose's mom responded.

Jake hurried to the window, fully -yet sloppily- dressed, to get away before Rose's parents could get wise. As he perched on the window-sill, ready to take flight, Rose caught him by the sleeve for one last word with him.

"Jake," She whispered as she caught him by the sleeve of his jacket, getting his attention "I just wanted to say that, I really had a good time today, even with the unexpected happenings, and..." She started to stammer when it came to her next three words, "I..I-I.. I l-l-l-o-MMPH" the rest of Rose's sentence was muffled by Jake's lips as they pressed against hers one last time.

"I love you too, babe," Jake whispered, beating Rose to the figurative punch. She smiled and blushed as she let Jake sneak off, a few floors off the ground. When Jake was on the rooftop, he took on his dragon-form and flew off (being sure to remain unseen). When Jake was out of sight, Rose closed her window and curtains, and began to get dressed, pretending that nothing had ever happened.

a week later, in America, Long residence, East Village

Jake and Rose had luckily exchanged E-mail addresses with one another, so now they kept in touch by trading e-mails and doing live webcam chats whenever they both had the time. In Rose's e-mails to Jake, she'd send photos of herself wearing revealing outfits, pajamas, underwear, or just nothing at all (on the condition of Jake promising not to distribute them to anyone else). And they'd both not wear shirts during a live web-chat, or at least unbuttoned button-ups so they could cover themselves just in case someone walked in on them (particularly Rose). Although, one of Jake's night webcam-chats/Rose's early morning webcam-chats revealed something serious.

Jake's terminal

Jake sat at his terminal with his shirt off, webcam pointed at him, and with a live feed of his beloved Rose on his monitor, wearing nothing but a sloppily put on, cleavage-revealing, nipple-slipping bathrobe, and a nervous face.

"Hey, babe," Jake called out quietly, "You okay?" He asked, noticing that she wasn't in a mood to anything kinky.

"Jake," She started, as if repressing a torrent of crying, "I have some bad news," At this point Jake is hoping that she won't admit to cheating on him with another guy, and if it were the case, he was sort of hoping it would be a girl; but in some sense of luck, this had nothing to do with affairs. " Think that the protection seal was damaged at some point one of during our romps, and..." Tears formed in her eyes as she held out a home pregnancy test device, "I'm pregnant,"

- back to reality

Jake was stirred awake from his sleep by his freaky dream. However, that dream did give him something to be considerate about, so he quickly ran to his computer, turned it on, and quickly composed an E-mail for Rose, one asking if he had made her pregnant (mentioning his dream), and sent it.

-later that day,

Luckily for Jake, the e-mail soon enough had a response from Rose, saying that she had tested herself, and is not pregnant. The news made Jake sigh with relief, although the attached, off-topic picture of her naked and kissing her reflection in a mirror was enough to stimulate him once more.

the end (not my best ending)


End file.
